Stake me if you can
by a Happy Psychosis
Summary: Rashels old slayer buddies go to check out a vampire hide out, but run into a certain ex-Lancer and her vampire soulmate. If that doesnt convince you, theres a rainbow Quin in it... T for violence.


**My compooper's playing up, so I'm taking a break from my main story (Daybreak) to try my hand at one-shots.**

**Anyhoo, I don't own Nightworld or its characters. I'm just screwing with their lives.**

**Just a little something that the Plot-bunnies dropped on me. They're rebelling, people, BEWARE!!!!!!**

**Stake me if you can**

Sara rounded another corner of the seemingly endless paint factory, her rose wood dagger poised and ready.

Four of them had come to check this out. The word was there were a few leeches in the area. Silly little vampys hadn't been cleaning up after themselves, bloodless bodies were turning up all over the place with throats missing.

_Animal attacks my ass. _Sara rolled her emerald eyes. _No more, though._ She thought. _Just a little slaying here, some torturing there and then we'll maybe catch a movie downtown. A fun day out for all the family._

There should be around four vampires. This would be a piece of metaphorical cake. Sara huffed. They couldn't have any real fun anymore. Rashel had always been the one who-

_No. _She stopped herself vehemently. She'd had quite enough of Rashel the freaking cat. EVERYONE was always _'oh, what will we do without her' 'what would Rashel say?' How could she do this?' _Blah blah blah.

And all because she found her goddamn soulmate. A vampire! And Quin, THE QUIN, at that! Everyone had strong views on the Soulmate principle. Mostly bad.

Sara knew what she'd do if she ever found her own _soulmate. _Stake him. Stab him. Throttle him. Throw him in the pacific. Drop him from a great height. Set him on fire. Set a rabid goat on him.

All of theses were decent options. Then she'd dig him up and start all over again. Repeat until there was nothing left but a tiny little soulmate smear on the floor.

Strong views? You could say so.

Sara snapped her head towards a noise, listening intently. There it was again. She stalked towards it, ducking behind some stacked paint tubs and peering over the tops.

Silence.

Her walkie-talkie hissed at her leg, making her jump slightly. She scowled and hissed into the receiver "_What, Joey_?"

"Jeeze, Sar, relax. I just want whoever it is jumping from shelf to shelf to stop. It has style but it's too dangerous."

"It's not me." She whispered.

"Mia?"

"I _could_ do it. But I'm not right now."

"Tyler, stop it!"

"I'm not doing it! I like the ground!"

Sara frowned. "Then who-"

She was cut of by a crash and the clashes of a battle. Joey shouted "I _told_ you not to engage!"

Three voices shouted "It's not us!"

Sara rushed towards the commotion, like she knew everyone else was.

What she saw pulled her up short.

Two dark clothed figures were slashing their way through eight Nightworlders. Four vampires, three werewolves and one bear shifter.

One was male, the other female.

The female ducked and swerved gracefully as a vampire tried to tackle her, it skidded to the floor and she stepped over it_ tsk tsk_ing, then she pulled out a stake and it was soon mummifying nicely. Another leapt at her and she slashed with a wooden sword and brought down her second vamp. She unsheathed a silver dagger and spun just in time to bury it in a leaping werewolf's chest.

The male seemed to prefer hand to hand combat. The slayers watched as he blocked and locked and counter-locked, before unsheathing two knives from his belt, one wooden, one sliver. He threw them both with deadly accuracy, lodging them into a vampire and a werewolf. Then he turned to the bear, it swiped at him, which he dodged with ease. He jumped up impossibly high and flipped onto its back. Sara caught the glint of fangs before he bit into it's neck.

Six down, two to go.

The two remaining Nightworlders backed towards each other, panting heavily. The werewolf asked "Your not going to let us run, by any chance, are you?"

"Nope." Said the dark couple in unison, popping the P's.

They both leapt forward at the same moment, running them through as though this had all been rehearsed and choreographed.

As the bodies fell to the ground, the female said. "Synchronised slaying."

"The next Olympic event?" replied the vampire.

She chuckled. The vampire looked at the ornately carved stake in her hand. "Where'd you get that?"

"Jez got it for me as a birthday present. Like it?" she smiled, green eyes flashing. Familiar green eyes.

"Well, it's pointy and wooden, so I don't want to get too familiar with it. But it has flair." He flashed a smile, then tensed suddenly.

"What?" the girl whispered.

"Shh. I heard something."

Sara froze. Had she made a noise? She didn't think so, but she had to keep quiet if she wanted to stake this parasite and his little pet.

The vampire whirled and took off down a line of dusty paint cans, blurring with speed. The female cursed and sprinted the opposite direction, trying to cut off whatever he was chasing.

Sara waited for silence, then followed as quietly as she could. A quick glance backwards told her that the others were coming too.

There came a clang of something colliding with paint cans, although that little word doesn't really describe the symphony of falling metal that filled and echoed around the empty warehouse, it was even followed by the traditional little tinkle a few seconds after you thought it was over. This was coupled with cursing and a feral growl. A scuffle sounded and them a thump as a body hit the floor. And then… _laughter?_

Yes, the female was laughing. Hard.

Sara glanced at Tyler and they shared a 'what the hell?' look. The four of them crept forwards, staying hidden. They saw what the girl was laughing at, and Sara saw Mia trying to hold in her own giggles.

The girl was standing with a crumpling vampire at her feet, clutching her sides. A few feet away, the dark haired vampire was scowling at her, but it seemed as though he was fighting a grin. From head to toe, he was covered in paint. Yellow, blue, green, red, purple, green, white, black, lime, burgundy, beige, grey, orange, pink… lots of pink and every colour in between was dripping and trickling from his not-so-black-clad-anymore body, leaving a multicoloured puddle around his feet. This could all be explained by the trashed and empty paint cans behind him.

The girl was near hysterical, but managed to force out "Ahahah… you… you look like… Oh my god, Quin… hahaha… I-it looks like you f-fell through a rainbow!... hahaHA!... Where's my camera?" she managed to stop laughing enough to stand still and pull out her mobile, clicking away.

The vampire spurted out a fountain of rainbow paint to speak. He faked sad and disappointed "It tastes nothing like skittles." He looked up at the girl who had gone into another fit of laughter "Oh you think this is funny?"

"Hilarious." She wiped a fake tier away.

The vampire grinned unnervingly. "You want to know what else is funny?"

The girl looked up and cocked an eyebrow, still shaking with barely concealed laughter.

The vampire grinned wider. In a split second the vampire had the girl in his arms, hugging her to him and covering her with the sticky paint. She stopped laughing and swatted at him. He shouted in a fake high voice "It's just you're the best soulmate anyone ever had and I love you!" He began twirling them in circles and kissing her face with bright blue painted lips until she was as rainbowified as he was.

When he eventually put her down they were both laughing at each other.

_Now while they're distracted!_ Sara leapt from behind the crates and charged them. The vampire spun to face her as the girl drew her sword. _Too lat-_

The vampire flipped her over his arm and threw her down. She collided with a smack and before she could remember her name, the girl's sword was at her throat.

This was the first time Sara had seen her face in the light. Raven black hair, pale face, emerald green eyes… _oh my god. Its-_

"Rashel the cat." She muttered. And the vampire, she'd said his name… Quin. Rashel and Quin.

Rashel's eyes glinted in recognition and disbelief. "Sara Bates?" she looked behind her where Quin the vampire was batting aside Joey, Mia and Tyler like they were nothing but annoying flies that wouldn't leave him alone. "Quin, _stop!_"

If Sara could have used her voice then she would have laughed in anticipation. She'd heard the stories about the bitter and ruthless vampire Quin. Took orders from no one, hated everyone. Rashel was gonna get it good.

Then the unthinkable happened.

'_The bitter and ruthless vampire Quin'_ stopped fighting immediately. He just dropped everything (including a disgruntled Joey) and walked over to Rashel. "What is it?"

Rashel moved her bokken and touched her purple hand to his yellow one. They looked like they were having a silent conversation. Then Quin's eyebrows shot to his hairline and he looked around the room. "Umm… oops?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

They turned with what looked like mild interest as Tyler got up and ran at them, screaming a war cry as he came. Quin was stifling laughter and Rashel looked embarrassed. He was close to them, only a few feet, with the glint of victory in his eyes. He was going to do it. He was going to stab that leech and then Rashel would come back to them. He was going to do it. He was-

-going down like a sack of bricks. Quin and Rashel had waited until the last moment to sidestep, and Tyler had caught his foot and tripped over Sara, spiralling into a pole with a clang and an "Oomf!"

"Rashel?"

Rashel turned, keeping hold of Quin's hand, to look at Joey and Mia.

"Um… hey?"

"'Hey'?" asked Mia. "You just up and disappear on us and all you can say for yourself if 'hey'?!"

"Guys-" she started, but Sara cut her off.

"Don't you 'guys' us! Mia's right! How could you just leave us like that without so much as a 'screw you'?!" she exploded.

"I-" Joey cut her off this time.

"No, Rashel! There's no excuse for what you did. Once your with us, your supposed to be with us forever. No go frolicking off anytime you want!"

"Okay, first of all 'frolicking'? I don't 'frolic', Joey. I don't even skip. Secondly, you guys abandoned_ me._ I needed your help and you were all too busy thinking I'd had a mental breakdown, or something, to care. Thirdly… no, wait, can thirdly. Lets go back to secondly-"

"Stop whining, Rashel. You've no _idea_ how hard it has been for us!" Sara yelled.

"Yes, you little-" Quin cut Sara off.

"If any of you say anything else about my girlfriend, _this_ fist is going down your throat." He fixed each of them with a glare that could kill pigeons mid-flight.

"And you can shut up!" growled Tyler. Everyone knows he's always had a thing for Rashel. He turned to her "Rashel, snap out of it! Can't you see this is all some kind of trick? Your not really feeling this! _He"_ Tyler spat out, motioning to Quin "is making you!"

Before Rashel could reply, Quin wrapped his arms round her waist and said "Your correct, Sherlock. That was part of my master plan all along. But, _damn it all_, now I've been foiled!" he wailed over-dramatically, before smirking and, very deliberately, kissing Rashel on her neck.

Sara saw a disgusted shudder run down each of the slayers backs. Joey swallowed his distaste and asked "Seriously, _leech,_ why are you doing this? What's your goal?"

Quin shrugged and answered with a straight face. "World domination."

Rashel grinned and added "And we would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you _meddling kids_!" she shook her fist in the air theatrically.

Mia began to laugh but when Sara shot her a venomous glare to rival Quin's, she tried (unsuccessfully) to disguise it as coughing.

"Is this all a joke to you!?" asked Joey. "Well we'll see how much your laughing when I stake you!"

He lunged at the pair, and the rest of them followed. Four deadly pointed stakes came slicing through the air, each of them on target to kill.

~~~*~~~

Sara woke up with the other three slayers scattered around her, each of them beginning to stir.

Five words and a chuckle bounced and rebounded off the walls of the warehouse.

"Stake me if you can."

**Ta da! I don't think this turned out very well, I was just making it up as I went along. But I'm only 12, so I have a valid excuse. **

**This is my first full Nightworld fanfic, and my second fic in total. If on the off chance you did like this, why not check it out? Its called Daybreak (Its Twilight crossed over with Nightworld and a bunch of other books, but you don't have to have read them.) C'mon, please?**

**It'll only waste a few minutes of your time and it'll make me happy! The first chapter sucks, but I swear it gets better. Here's the summary.**

Daybreak

Bella Swan doesn't know she's about to be kidnapped by the Volturi and become a vamp. She doesn't know she's going to join Daybreak and become a demon fighting agent with a new interspecies family. So don't tell her, it might ruin the story. T Violent

**Anyway, what'd ya think?**

**Review?**


End file.
